leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gym
]] A Gym (Japanese: ジム Gym) is a place where Pokémon Trainers go to their . Just like real-life nasiums, where one can go to work out and build physical strength, Pokémon Gyms are places where Trainers can go to sharpen their skills and where their Pokémon can go to gain experience. Often specializing in a particular type, Gyms create an environment which allows Trainers to test both their skills and Pokémon against those of others. The most powerful Trainer in a given Gym is called the Gym Leader, who is revered by both the lower-ranking members of the Gym and local fans. Usually, Gyms are designed to follow and suit the type that the Gym specializes in, such as Wattson's Gym that has electric gates to indicate that it is . However, there are also Gyms that do not practice this, such as Viridian Gym or Cinnabar Gym. Official Gyms are certified by a Pokémon League, and at least eight official Gym Badges are requested before taking the Pokémon League challenge. Gyms are vital to a Pokémon Trainer's ; they may have to travel far and wide, as there can only be one Gym per city. There are also unofficial Gyms that are not certified, many of which are prestigious nonetheless. In core series games Official Gyms Most official Gyms feature a number of Trainers that the player may face before battling the Gym Leader. Their teams typically consist of the same type of Pokémon that the Gym Leader has. These Trainers cannot be battled after the Gym Leader has been defeated, with the exception of those found in Driftveil Gym . The Gym guide routinely stands at the entrance of the Gym, giving the player advice about the type advantages corresponding to the signature type of the Gym Leader. There are generally eight known official Gyms in core series regions that include Gyms. Gallery Generations , and have a unique design for each Gym (except Cinnabar Gym, which is destroyed). However, in Generation II, the only difference is the shape and color of the roof, with the exception of Saffron and Cerulean Gyms. File:Gym RBGY.png|Generation I File:Gym 2 RBGY.png|Generation I File:Gym RSE.png|Generation III (Hoenn) File:Gym FRLG.png|Generation III (Kanto) File:Gym DPPt.png|Generation IV (Sinnoh) File:Gym HGSS.png|Generation IV (Johto) File:Kanto Gym HGSS.png|Generation IV (Kanto) Generation II File:Violet Gym exterior GSC.png|Violet Gym File:Azalea Gym exterior GSC.png|Azalea Gym File:Goldenrod Gym exterior GSC.png|Goldenrod Gym File:Ecruteak Gym exterior GSC.png|Ecruteak Gym File:Cianwood Gym exterior GSC.png|Cianwood Gym File:Olivine Gym exterior GSC.png|Olivine Gym File:Mahogany Gym exterior GSC.png|Mahogany Gym File:Blackthorn Gym exterior GSC.png|Blackthorn Gym File:Pewter Gym exterior GSC.png|Pewter Gym File:Cerulean Gym exterior GSC.png|Cerulean Gym File:Vermilion Gym exterior GSC.png|Vermilion Gym File:Celadon Gym exterior GSC.png|Celadon Gym File:Fuchsia Gym exterior GSC.png|Fuchsia Gym File:Saffron Gym exterior GSC.png|Saffron Gym File:Viridian Gym exterior GSC.png|Viridian Gym Generation V File:Striaton Gym Exterior BW.png|Striaton Gym File:Nacrene Gym exterior BW.png|Nacrene Gym File:Castelia Gym exterior BWB2W2.png|Castelia Gym File:Nimbasa Gym exterior BW.png|Nimbasa Gym File:Nimbasa Gym exterior B2W2.png|Nimbasa Gym File:Driftveil Gym exterior BWB2W2.png|Driftveil Gym File:Mistralton Gym exterior BWB2W2.png|Mistralton Gym File:Icirrus Gym exterior BW.png|Icirrus Gym File:Opelucid Gym exterior BB2.png|Opelucid Gym File:Opelucid Gym exterior WW2.png|Opelucid Gym File:Aspertia Gym exterior B2W2.png|Aspertia Gym File:Virbank Gym exterior B2W2.png|Virbank Gym File:Humilau Gym exterior B2W2.png|Humilau Gym Unofficial Gyms Saffron City Dojo The Trainers of this Gym specialize in Pokémon. It used to be an official Gym until Sabrina defeated its Leader, Kiyo. After the player defeats the Dojo's Karate Master Kiyo, he will give the player either or as a reward. Prestige Precept center Also known as the Pre Gym, this unofficial Gym of Phenac City doubles as an . In Pokémon Colosseum, its Leader, Justy, will not battle the Trainer until they have at least six Pokémon, and will give away . Kantonian Gym In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, there is an unofficial Gym in Malie City modeled after the Vermilion Gym from Kanto. The Leader of this Gym will give the Surge Badge after the player defeats him for the first time. In Pokémon GO In Pokémon GO, Gyms are located at various locations in the real world, being depicted as large towers in the Map View. If a Gym tower is red, yellow, or blue, that Gym is currently controlled by the team of that color; if a Gym tower is white, that Gym is currently not controlled by any team. After selecting a team (which can only be done after reaching level 5), a player can battle at Gyms. At Gyms of an opposing team, players can challenge them in order to decrease the motivation of Pokémon in the Gym, causing it to leave if its motivation hits 0. If all of a Gym's Pokémon are removed, the Gym becomes free to be claimed by any team. Raid Battles occur exclusively at Gyms. In the anime In the , Trainers challenge Gyms in order to earn Badges, which grant them entry to that region's Pokémon League Conference. All official Gyms present in the core series games have been featured in the anime. With the exception of the Orange Archipelago, most regions seem to have at least eight Gyms which Trainers can choose to challenge, and winning Badges from any eight qualifies a Trainer for the region's Pokémon League Conference. In Unova, while Ash originally intended to earn the Legend Badge, he ultimately earns the Toxic Badge from the Virbank Gym as his eighth Badge instead. Many fellow Trainers that Ash has encountered have been shown to have Badges that do not exist in the games, such as Gary Oak earning ten Badges in Kanto. Other Badges observed in the anime which do not correspond to known Badges suggest that there are at least nine Gyms in Hoenn, 11 in Sinnoh, 14 in Unova, and 11 in Kalos. Despite this, Ash's Badge case has frequently had indents specifically shaped for the Badges that appear in the games. Gyms can be battled in any order, with Ash and his friends seeming to pick out Gyms based on their current location. However, at times, a certain Gym order has been implied in the anime. In the case of Hoenn, Ash originally challenges Norman in There's No Place Like Hoenn, at which time Norman explains to Ash that he must have three Pokémon to challenge the Petalburg Gym officially. Instead, Norman points to Rustboro as the first Gym Ash should face. In Kalos, due to 's perception of an ideal challenger of the Lumiose Gym, he programmed the Clembot—the substitute Gym Leader—to throw out challengers who did not have four Kalos Gym Badges. As a result, when Ash attempted to challenge the Gym shortly after arriving in the Kalos region, Clembot acted according to its programming and threw him out. After Clemont was able to reprogram the Clembot, he removed the Badge restriction, but Ash indicated he would still collect four Badges before challenging Clemont himself at the Gym. Gyms are inspected by the Pokémon Inspection Agency, which can shut down Gyms which are not up to standard. The Agency can also determine whether unofficial Gyms are worthy of becoming official. Rules Most Gym battles are conducted as Single Battles, although some have been held as Double Battles. In most cases, Gym Leaders are not permitted to switch Pokémon while challengers are; although those that Ash encountered before Blaine did switch, since 's match against Blaine in Riddle Me This, only Lenora has switched out a Pokémon. Challengers are usually only allowed to use the same number of Pokémon as the Gym Leader, but some Gym battles—such as with Roxie and Grant—have exceptions. In a Gym battle, a Pokémon is determined unable to be unable to battle when declared as such by a battle judge. Gym Leaders appear to be able to impose their own rules, in addition to the standard set of rules for Gym battles. In particular, the Orange Crew all have entire Gym matches devoted to unconventional battling styles. Special rules * For Mossdeep Gym's , Ash battled Tate and Liza in a Double Battle. For Anistar Gym's , he battled Olympia in a Double Battle. * Juan of Sootopolis Gym has a unique two round system, with the first round being a Double Battle. Once the challenger wins the first round, they enter the second round, battling against three of his Pokémon in a Single Battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute, and can use five Pokémon. * When Ash challenged Whitney of the Goldenrod Gym in Johto to a rematch, he fought three-on-one in his favour, with Whitney only using her . * For the Striaton Gym's , the challenger can choose which of the three Gym Leaders they want to battle. However, Ash challenged all three triplets, making the battle a best-two-out-of-three tournament, with Ash only earning a Badge after defeating at least two of the Gym Leaders. * For the Nacrene Gym's , both the challenger and the Gym Leader use the same number of Pokémon, with both being allowed to make substitutions. * For the Mistralton Gym's , the challenger and the Gym Leader used to engage in "Air Battles". In these, the Gym Leader first displays her three chosen Pokémon, followed with the challenger revealing their own three, then the Gym Leader decides the outcome of the battle using her own experience without even physically battling. * For the Virbank Gym's , the battle was teams were three-on-six in Ash's favor, with only him being allowed to make substitutions. * For the Cyllage Gym's , the Gym Leader uses only two Pokémon, while the challenger has access to all of theirs. Orange League In the anime-exclusive Orange League, the four Gym Leaders each have their own special requirements challengers must meet in order to gain their Gym Badges. * For the , the challenger and Gym Leader Cissy go head-to-head in three water-based physical challenges using their Water-type Pokémon. * For the , the challenger must complete two of Gym Leader Danny's three challenges, though they were only qualified to do so if they could pass his pre-test, which was to climb a mountain to the peak, where the Gym is located. These challenges are to freeze a geyser with their Pokémon's ice attack, build a bobsled (or toboggan) from said geyser with the help of three of their Pokémon, and compete in a bobsled race down the side of the mountain against Danny. * For the , Gym Leader Rudy assigns the challenger an attack challenge in which they must use their Pokémon to knock down all the targets on a tricky water course. If they pass this pre-test, they must defeat Rudy in a three-on-three battle, with Pokémon of the same type battling each other. * For the , the challenger must battle Gym Leader Luana in a Double Battle. Puzzles Some Gyms also require the challenger to undergo a trial or a test before they can battle the Gym Leader. * The Fuchsia Gym in Kanto was set up like a ninja house and riddled with traps, with the Trainers had to make their way through before they were allowed to challenge the Gym Leader. * The Cinnabar Gym (again in Kanto) was hidden, and required challengers to find it by solving the riddles given by the disguised Gym Leader, Blaine. * The Nacrene Gym in Unova could only be accessed if the Trainer picks the right book in an entire library. * The Lumiose Gym in Kalos, when under the charge of the Clembot, used to first require Trainers to have four Badges before they could challenge the Gym. Official Gyms Orange Archipelago The Orange Archipelago also contains its own league, complete with its own Gyms: In Pokémon Origins All eight Kanto Gyms featured in the games were shown in Pokémon Origins, which primarily showcased challenging the Pewter Gym in File 1: Red and the Viridian Gym in File 3: Giovanni. Unlike the main series anime, the Gyms closely follow the system utilised in the games, where the challenger is able to use all Pokémon in their team against the Gym Leader. Gyms also have scoreboards featuring each Trainer's current Pokémon and their remaining . Gym Leaders may also hand out a TM along with their Badge, and are shown to be capable of altering their Pokémon used in battle, with Brock choosing two out of six potential Pokémon, and Giovanni using a different set of Pokémon than those used against his battle with . Unofficial Gyms A.J.'s Gym This Gym is run solely by the Trainer A.J., and is notable for its rigorous training methods. It is unknown what prize if any A.J. gave to any victorious challengers, because he left it to enter the Pokémon League after he defeated 100 challengers in a row using only his . This Gym appears in The Path to the Pokémon League. Anthony's Gym ran an unofficial Gym purely for bragging rights. His powerful and its peculiar move set, including and , were eventually revealed to be a well orchestrated hoax. Anthony admitted that Pelipper carried inside its mouth. As a result, Anthony decided to close the Gym and travel with Pelipper. This Gym appears in You Said a Mouthful!. Fighting Spirit Gym This Gym was run by (not to be confused with the Anthony mentioned above), who was training his for the P1 Grand Prix. It did not appear to be used for actual Pokémon battles. Instead, it had the appearance of a used for training and exercising. Kaz Gym This Gym in Dark City wanted to become an official Gym to earn money, but was rejected by the Pokémon League. It has Pokémon of various types, but its primary Pokémon is an . This Gym appears in Showdown at Dark City and is run by Kaz. Yas Gym This Gym in Dark City wanted to become an official Gym to earn money, but was rejected by the Pokémon League. The Gym Trainers specialize in Pokémon but the Gym Leader's Pokémon is a . This Gym appears in Showdown at Dark City and is run by Yas. Coastline Gym This is an unofficial Gym that appeared in Just Add Water. It is located on the outskirts of Blackthorn City. Led by Dorian, the Gym specializes in Pokémon. Unlike the other Water-type Gyms, Dorian holds his battles underwater. Although the Gym is unofficial, Dorian is hoping that it will become more popular by word-of-mouth. In fact, after and visited the Gym, they promised they would tell everyone at the Silver Conference about it. However, it hasn't been mentioned since then. Powerzone Gym This is an unofficial Gym run by Jessie, James, and in Gymbaliar!. They used the Gym as a method of training and building strategies, however they were on a losing streak until a wild Croagunk appeared and was used as Jessie's powerhouse. Gallery File:A.J. Gym.png|A.J.'s Gym File:Fighting Spirit Gym.png|Fighting Spirit Gym File:Kaz Gym.png|Kaz Gym File:Yas Gym.png|Yas Gym File:Coastline Gym.png|Coastline Gym File:Powerzone Gym.png|Powerzone Gym In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In early chapters of Pokémon Adventures, Gym buildings were likely to be seen only when a character challenged the Gym Leader, as the building would host their Gym battle. In particular, Roxanne's Gym in Rustboro City appeared to be retractable, the building acting as both an examination hall and a battlefield. The Gyms featured in the and the started to incorporate the interior layouts directly from the games, to feature obstacles that and respectively had to overcome in order to reach the Gym Leader. This was not applicable for their final Gym challenges, as they challenged their respective opponents outside of the Gym. In the TCG In the Pokémon Trading Card Game, all Gyms are s, which provide a specific effect while they are in play. Official Gyms This listing is of cards based on official Gyms from the Pokémon games and often focus on the type speciality of a particular Gym. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=115/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=57/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=120/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=107/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=114/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=122/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=113/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=123/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Stadium|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=94/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=082/090}} |type=Stadium|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=127/149|jpsetlink=Boundaries Crossed|jpset=Cold Flare|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=057/059}} |type=Stadium|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=26/135|jpsetlink=Plasma Storm|jpset=Freeze Bolt|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=057/059}} Unofficial Gyms This listing is of cards that feature TCG-exclusive Gyms, which focus on altering a certain gameplay mechanic. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=103/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=104/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=124/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=102/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=109/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=119/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Neo Genesis|enrarity=Rare|ennum=84/111|jpsetlink=Neo Genesis|jpset=Gold, Silver, to a New World...|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Neo Destiny|enrarity=Rare|ennum=84/105|jpsetlink=Neo Destiny|jpset=Darkness, and to Light...|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=90/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=082/085}} Trivia * For Gymbaliar!, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Gyms. He writes this about them: 「かてるまで　なんどもちょうせん　ポケモンジム」 "Until you win, battle again and again; that is a Pokémon Gym." ** This is also the episode set up a fake Gym, with Jessie acting as its Leader. * In Generation I, allows Trainers to fish in the statues at the front of the Gyms. * No known Gym has specialized in Pokémon. * As the Fighting Dojo in Kanto was once official, every region except Unova has had a Gym at one time. ** Despite the above fact, there has been a Fighting-type specialist in every region, either as a Gym Leader or an Elite Four member. ** A in the Glitter Lighthouse also says Jasmine used to specialize in Pokémon, meaning every region except Unova has had a Gym at one time. * In , each Gym's frame is colored according to the type, except for the Viridian Gym, which has no specialist type. The Viridian Gym's frame is green. * In , walking Pokémon are not allowed in the Blackthorn Gym and Viridian Gym because the flooring is unstable. Coincidentally, both Gyms are the last of the Gyms challenged in Johto and Kanto, respectively. * Eight of the eleven Unova Gyms serve dual purposes, both as a place of battle and as a service: Striaton Gym is a restaurant, Nacrene Gym is a museum and library, Castelia Gym is a gallery showcasing the paintings of Gym Leader Burgh, Nimbasa Gym is a set of roller coasters to go with the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City in or a fashion show catwalk in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Driftveil Gym is a mining operation, Mistralton Gym is an airplane hangar, Aspertia Gym is a school, and Virbank Gym is a music club. ** In Generations V and VI, Gyms do not take on a single appearance, with their look being customized to suit the Gym Leader's specialist type. Gyms previously only had unique designs in Generation II, where the roof colors differed between Gyms. * In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, every Gym has, with the exception of Aspertia Gym, a unique remix of the usual Pokémon Gym theme music. * Alola is the only region introduced in the core series to not feature any Gyms. A similar role is fulfilled by the island challenge. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=道館 Dougún 練功場 Lihngūngchèuhng 體育館 Táiyuhkgún 競技場 Gihnggeihchèuhng |zh_cmn=道館 / 道馆 Dàoguǎn 練功場 Liàngōngcháng 訓練館 / 训练馆 Xùnliànguǎn |da=Styrkecenter (original series and Advanced Generation series) Sal (Diamond & Pearl series onwards) |nl=Sportschool |fi=Sali |fr=Arène |de=Arena |el=Γυμναστήριο Gymnastírio |is=Ræktinni Íþróttasal |it=Palestra |ko=체육관 Cheyukgwan |no=Treninssenter Gym |pl=Sala Stadion Klub Szkoła Sala Gimnastyczna |pt_br=Ginásio Academia (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Ginásio |ro=Arenă |ru=Гим Gim Зал Zal Спортзал Sportzal |es=Gimnasio |sv=Gym |th=ยิม Yim |tr=Salon |vi=Nhà thi đấu }} See also * * Island challenge Category:Pokémon League Category:Terminology * de:Pokémon-Arena es:Gimnasio Pokémon fr:Arène it:Palestra ja:ポケモンジム zh:道館